Love Hina Remix
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [Unexpected Universe][HPAUverse NegimaAUverse Crossover] 11 years later after Urashima Keitaro and Narusegawa Naru wed, things haven't changed a bit. In fact, their kids are continuing the insanity.
1. Chapter 1 : Life Begins With A Myah!

Even wizards forget what magic truly is, or how it first came about.

Some muggles say it was a fairy tale to explain the unexplainable. Some wizards say they just tapped into the universe to do the impossible, first at the behest of ancient gods, then just for their own benefit.

But none of this is true. Healing, potions, charms, transformation, none of those were the first forms of magic.

The first magic, quite simply was promises.

Promises can be dangerous things.

Ask Keitaro Urashima. He had spent the fifteen years of his life obsessed with a promise he made to a girl, a promise to attend Tokyo University with her. Despite the fact that he forgot the girl's name or face, he could not forget the promise, and that promise drove him to Hinata Inn. That promise led him to finally enter Tokyo University, to follow in his mentor's footsteps and become an archaeologist. And, finally, that promise led him to his girlfriend and now, his wife, Naru Narusegawa.

And now, a promise was once again about to change his life.

It was supposed to be a simple dig. He and his mentor, Seta, were searching for ancient Celtic artefacts in Scotland. They had hired a guide to help them find the area they were searching for. The guide's name, James Potter, gave them no ill premonitions. Perhaps that was why they were in such trouble.

Unknown to Keitaro and Seta, James Potter was a wizard, and, furthermore, a high-ranking Auror. The artefacts they were searching for were actually highly magical items, which James had actually helped Dumbledore secure in Hogwarts under utmost secrecy. James's job was really to lure the muggles away from the dig site they were looking for, which, unbeknownst to them, was smack dab in Hogwarts' Forbidden Forest.

It was, to both of them, supposed to be a simple job.

Funny how that never works out.

After the three of them were far away from civilization, with a sickening crack, a group of Death Eaters Apparated into the area. Believing that James had recruited the muggles into finding the magical artefacts, they struck a bargain, James surrender the muggles and the artefacts, and they would spare him his life.

Before he could even respond, Keitaro had taken his shovel and smacked the Death Eater on the face.

Simultaneously shocked and impressed, James took out his wand and began blasting the Death Eaters and attempting to shield the two Japanese men. Thankfully, they were very resilient, as Keitaro managed to take a Stunning Spell in stride (minus the collision with the tree) without the aid of a Shielding Charm, a fact James would have to remember to tell Dumbledore about when… if they got out of it.

The battle was long and glorious, but the point was not the battle. The point was this. Seta had gotten to safety, and James and Keitaro were hiding for a brief period before being charged by Death Eaters once again. In that period, the following exchange took place…

"I don't know if we're going to get out of this," James said, panting.

"I just hope I can see my wife again. And god, my child… Naru's pregnant, we're going to have a daughter… she'll never know me…" Keitaro began to cry.

James began to tear up too, "Lily… I hope to Merlin I can see her again. And Harry, my little boy… he's not even one yet…" in a split second, he made the decision, "Keitaro?"

"Yeah?"

"If something happens to me, or Merlin forbid, Lily, and you're alive… will you take care of Harry for me?"

"Only if you'll do the same to my daughter… I promise, I'll take care of him."

"Then it's settled."

They shook hands on it. Then they finished battling the Death Eaters. Both of them made it out alive. After the mess was over, Keitaro Urashima and James Potter parted ways, neither of them giving the promise they made much thought.

But, as Keitaro knew, and was about to find out once again, a promise can be a dangerous thing.

* * *

Ten Years Later...

* * *

"Potter, Harry."

Whispers could be heard throughout the school. Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter in their year? The odds were too good to be true.

A short wisp of a boy with a wiry frame walked up, his hair mussed from some unseen event and he wore a little cross of bandages on his forehead. On his face were perched a set of glasses and a trickle of blood ran down the side of his face. In all, he wasn't very impressive at all. Almost nerdy.

Setting the hat on his head, the little voice muttered in his ear. "Oh my, you are an interesting sort, Mister Potter. Now where shall I put you?"

Harry chuckled and rubbed behind his head with one hand. "Anywhere is fine."

"I see great potential in you," said the voice of the hat. "Loyal, subtle, almost Slytherin in nature. But the loyalty shines through as well. But what's this? Thirst for knowledge. Must be your mothers influence no doubt. And the courage, oh the courage. Tell me. Where did you get the nasty bump on your head?"

"Would you believe a girl bashed me into the wall?" said Harry and the hat chuckled.

"Well, with spark like that, there is only one place for you. Gryffindor!" The last word was shouted out loud and the hat snatched from his head.

A low chant began at the table. It started with the Weasley Twins and rose to a fever pitch. "We've got Potter, we've got Potter!"

Harry smiled, chuckled nervously and took a step forward as his foot snagged on the bottom hem of his robe.

With a yelp, he pitched forward, landed nose first into Angelina Spinnet's cleavage, one hand flailing and grasping Lavender Brown's robes, yanking them off. Spinnet yelped and Lavender shrieked, being draped in air as her blouse somehow came off as well.

"YOU PERVERTED IMP!" cried the pair of girls as they punched him in tandem into the Ravenclaw table. Harry let out a "PHRRRUGH!" as he barrelled into a group of female students. There were shrieks and yells as Harry was ricocheted around by irate and somehow unclothed females. The Great Hall soon turned into a state of chaos.

Minerva MacGonagall stared in open mouthed shock as she turned to Dumbledore, words failing her. Dumbledore's wild twinkle in his eyes betrayed his amusement. Most of the staff had cast charms on the table and had sunk below, degenerating into hysterics.

"BLARGH!" exclaimed Harry as he skidded to a stop in front of Hermione who shook her head and extended a hand.

Harry reached up, avoiding a swing from a nearby girl whom he accidentally molested and grabbed Hermione's hand. Pulling up, he sighed and said, "Thank you."

His thanks was short lived as his robes had caught on her skirt. And Harry was sent flying once more, imitating a human pinball as he ricocheted into the hallway over the heads of the remaining first years and skidded to a halt, bleeding profusely.

Regaining her composure, Minerva went to the Q's and R's as Filch, being nice for once, pushed the dazed Harry out of the doorway and closed the doors so that no more wardrobe malfunctions could occur.

* * *

Love Hina Remix

written by Shaun Garin

Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. All characters belong to their creators. Used for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 1 : Life Begins With A Myah!

* * *

"Oooow... girls in England really have spunk, ne, Tama-kun?"

"Myah!" agreed the little hot springs turtle that floated around Harry, myahing happily. Harry laughed and dug into his pocket for Turtle Food. "Aaaah, I have to call Mutsumi-bachan for more."

"Myah," agreed Tama-kun.

Clicking twice on a mechanical pencil, Harry pulled out a sheet of paper as the candles next to him lit up, illuminating the parchment.

_Dear Mom and Dad and Little Sis and Everyone at Hinata-sou..._

_I finally arrived at Hogwarts! It's an incredible school but it's kinda weird. English girls must have some kind of issues with kids like me cause I accidentally tripped and pulled a few robes off. I hope you won't get mad at me for doing so, but it wasn't my fault those robes were so big!_

_I definitely miss being away from Hinata House, with the magic here being all itchy at times. I'm sure that I'm probably not going to answer all the time when my name is being called. I had to be poked several times and the professor calling out my name used my birth name. Man, when will they realize my name is Urashima? Honestly._

_Konoka-chan, I wanna see you again. It's lonely without sleeping with you. Mom, dad, it's been an amazing ride here and I wish you could have come along as well. Big Sis Ema and Big Sis Sarah if you can read this, please do well for me in Tokyo University. I promise to return and get into Tokyo U! After all, remember the old saying of the Toudai Ruins!_

_Oooh, I gotta get going. I need to sleep, even though I'm not sleepy. Stupid jet lag. I wonder if there's a potion for that?_

_Your son, Urashima Harry._

Placing the paper within the envelope, he handed it to Tama-kun and said, "Could you get one of those owls to send my letter there?"

"Myah!" said Tama-kun, saluting as he flew off with the letter in his mouth.

Harry sighed as he got up and flopped into bed. "Wow, I'm not sleepy at all," he remarked to himself. Humming to himself softly, he pulled out a manga from his trunk and began to read all night.

* * *

"Harry, get up, you're going to be late for the first day! Harry!"

Ron whisked open the curtains and found the younger Urashima sleeping with the manga draped over his head and snoring. "Oi," said Ron. "OI! Get up now!"

"Urgle," said Harry, shifting as the manga fell off his face. "Argh, sunlight!" Harry hissed dramatically and buried his head in the pillow.

"Get up, we need to get to class," said Ron. "You missed breakfast."

"Lucky me," said Harry, his voice muffled from the pillow. "Can I sleep more?"

"What's wrong with him?" asked Seamus curiously.

"Jet lag," said Dean with a knowing look on his face. Ron blinked.

"Jet what?" asked Ron.

"Jet lag is a symptom of prolonged fatigue from a long trip across several date lines," said Dean. "He came here from JAPAN which is practically across the world."

"Whatever. Hey, Harry! You wanna get up now or what?"

Harry glared one green eye out from under the pillow. "That's Urashima-san to you," he growled before shoving the pillow on his head.

Seamus and Ron looked at Dean and Neville clarified it. "You haven't earned the respect to call Urashima-san by his first name without an honorific. It's pretty much a slur to the Japanese."

"Bollocks," said Seamus. "He's a Potter."

"No, Urashima!" protested Harry. "Get my notes or something, I'm suffering here!"

"We'd best leave him, he's tired and probably hasn't slept all night due to it," said Dean and the boys left him.

* * *

"You missed lunch, and fourth period," said Ron as Harry sat down for supper. "Did you sleep all day?"

"Oh me oh my," said Harry cheerfully as he was back to his old airy self. "I suppose I did. I'm sorry Ron-kun."

Ron blinked at Harry's attitude adjustment. "Um, are you feeling all right?"

"Fu, fu, fu," laughed Harry as he went to work on a large watermelon slice. "I'm feeling just fine, what do you ask?"

"Wow, his personality does a complete one eighty when he's tired," remarked Neville, grinning.

"Hmm?" asked Harry curiously, a watermelon seed stuck to his face. Then he noticed the mug before himself and took a curious sip. "Hmm, not bad."

"You were tired and grumpy this morning," said Seamus. "Not a bad trade off."

"Ah, okaasan says the same thing," said Harry. "Oh, Ron-kun, there's a dab of mustard on your cheek." His hand flicked out and he wiped it off Ron's cheek. Ron went red as Harry licked his finger.

"What are you ON!" sputtered Ron.

"Fu, fu, fu," laughed Harry again as he smiled without any guile in his expression. "What do you mean by that?"

"Wow, that's just a COMPLETE one eighty," said Dean with a grin, silently getting a kick out of Ron sputtering incoherently.

"Oh! Granger-san! Granger-san, can I get a moment of your time?" called out Harry and Hermione looked over at Harry.

A scowl made its way onto her features but she walked over. "Yes?"

Harry got up and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry for last night Granger-san, it was my fault. Papa says I'm something of a klutz and I got it from him. I hope you will forgive my earlier... problems."

Hermione's expression melted into a gentler feature. "That's fine. Just don't do it again."

"Not a problem. Would you like to join us?" asked Harry and Hermione walked over with Harry following. One of her long hairs brushed against his nose and Harry's eyes watered. "Ahhh... ACHOOO!"

Hermione screamed as her clothing was systematically shredded under her robes, leaving her naked as the day as she was born save for a robe of modesty. There was a wolf whistle and Hermione went completely red. "YOU PERVERTED SLIME!" she cried, finding the strength to smash the poor boy through the doors of the great hall. Face red and amidst the laughter of the students, Hermione ran out the door, burying her face in her hands.

"Wait, Granger-san, I didn't mean too!" cried Harry, getting out from where he was laying prone on the ground. He then hit the ground with "PHRGH!" as a suit of armor was hurled at his head.

"Leave me alone!" cried Hermione as she was chased around the castle.

"No, I can't! I wanna say I'm sorry!" called out Harry.

"You did enough thank you very much!" shouted back Hermione angrily as she turned around the corner and slammed into Filch.

"No running in the halls, it's detention for you, missy!" cackled Filch as he seized her hands and his cat meowed. "You'll be scrubbing the floors and then hanging from the racks you will!"

"Lemme go!" protested Hermione, trying to get out of his iron clad grip.

"Granger-san?" called out Harry as he rounded the corner. "Hey, let her go!"

"Not a chance, she's going to be scrubbing the floors for hours tonight," sneered Filch.

"Why.. you... CUTTING EVIL FIST, SECOND FORM!"

"Geh?" Filch was blown back from the attack and tumbled down the stairs that helpfully moved into his patch all the way down to the ground floor.

Hermione looked at Harry who smiled and rubbed his head. "I couldn't let an old guy like that take advantage of you, could I?"

"I..." Hermione found herself at a loss for words as Harry walked up to her. "I..."

Staring into his vivid green eyes, Hermione found herself unable to breathe as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "Fu, fu," he chuckled.

"Wha...?" asked Hermione, stepping back and holding a hand to her lips, face red. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Fu, fu, I'm sorry Granger-san, momma said it was a bad habit I picked up from Mutsumi-neesan," said Harry, bowing. "Please forgive me. Oh, Tama-kun!"

"Myah!" said Tama-kun, holding a skirt and a top. Hermione took it and quickly put it on. "Myah," said Tama-kun happily.

"Well, shall we get back to supper?" asked Harry brightly, holding out a hand. "Do you want to go together?"

For the first little while, Hermione found herself smiling. "Sure."

And then, her clothing fell off in tatters.

"EEEEEEEEEEK! HERMIONE PUNCH!"

"WHY MEEEEEEEEEE!"

There was a spectacular crash and a sound of armour banging together as Hermione ran away, crying. Then, from the pile of armour, Harry called out to his turtle. "Urgh... Tama-kun? Get the doctor please," said Harry as he lay pooled in a pile of suits of armour as Hermione fled to the dormitory.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Sleep," droned Harry as he curled up even more. And then he was hauled out of bed by an irate girl. "Eh?"

"How... did... you... get... in... here!" shrieked Hermione.

"I sleepwalked?" ventured Harry. Somehow, deep inside his mind, he somehow knew sleeping with his sister was a bad thing as his magic must have teleported him into the girls dormitory.

"Ggggrrrrrgghh," uttered Hermione in incoherent rage as Pavarti laughed at her dorm mates plight.

"He's cute at least," offered Lavender as Pavarti was too breathless. "But how did he get through the wards?"

"I have no idea," said Hermione. "Fine. You sleep now. But once you're done, you're out of this room for good! You hear me pervert?"

"Yes neechan," said Harry, already half asleep. Hermione growled incoherently and stomped off to shower.

* * *

"Welcome to Transfiguration," said MacGonagall. "Here, you will learn how to transform things into living or non-living objects. Transfiguration is a precise magic and any fooling around may result in a dismissal from class."

Harry found himself trying to make a matchstick into a needle. Looking at it, Tama-kun looked back at him and Myah'ed encouragingly. Pointing his wand at it, he scowled at the lack of results. "What am I doing wrong Tama-kun?" he asked of the turtle.

"Myah?" offered Tama-kun and Harry nodded.

"There's an idea," said Harry as he focused his will into the transformation, imagining the shape change. The matchstick bubbled and then went silver. The pair shared a look and grinned. "It's a start."

"Myah!" said Tama-kun.

When the bell rang, signifying the end of classes of the day, Harry stood up and stretched. "Hmmm... Tama-kun, did momma pack my sword?"

"Myah," said Tama-kun, shaking his head.

"Right, customs," said Harry. "Maybe out on the lawn then."

* * *

"What's he doing?" asked Lavender curiously.

"Looks like some kind of dance," said Pavarti. "No, wait, that's Kabaddi. I saw some of the elders doing it back home."

"Kabaddi? But the stance is all wrong. It looks like it's been blended with Savate and Jeet Kun Do..." Padma said, standing next to her sister.

"And two other styles I can't recognize," finished Pavarti. "Anything else?"

"He's good at it, but there's a few holes here and there," said Padma.

"What are yeh two doin' out 'ere?" asked Hagrid curiously. "That 'ere's some funny dance Harry be doin'."

"It's not a dance Hagrid," said Pavarti. "It's Martial Arts."

"Really? Well that's sumthin'," said Hagrid as Harry turned to a stone. "Hmm?"

Harry suddenly yelled something and his hands glowed as he rushed the stone. Passing by it, it sliced in a clean arc and three pairs of jaws dropped. "What in tarnation?" gaped Hagrid.

"That was a chi attack," said Padma, sharing a look with her sister. "To master something like that is..."

"It's not a single cut," said Pavarti. "Look."

Sure enough, the whole top half of the rock that was sliced up crumbled into slices and Harry rubbed his head. Hagrid grunted. "I'd love to have 'em for 'elp around 'ere durin' th' winter. Make tree cuttin' a 'hole lot easier, that it would."

"I think he's gotten a whole lot cuter, don't you agree sister?" said Pavarti, sharing a grin. Padma grinned back.

"I think so, sister."


	2. Chapter 2 : Four Eyed, Two Paired Freak

Keitaro began the day as he usually did. First, he climbed out of a pit of cobras, outran a bunch of highly skilled marksmen shooting at him with arrows tipped with curare, then wrestled a live grizzly bear before eating a meal consisting of a bowl of earthworms, followed by biting the head off a live bat.

Well, he didn't really do those things, but, after Naru became pregnant, it sure felt like it.

To be fair, he loved her with all his heart, and she loved him back with that same fervour, but even during their normal relationship, she was prone to violent outbursts and, at this point, getting punched into the stratosphere was just a hello. Now, with her hormones all out of whack, a pit full of rabid, starving jaguars would take one look at Naru and whimper.

Add this to the OTHER residents of Hinata Inn, including a highly trained swordswoman, and you'd wonder how Keitaro survived with all his natural limbs, let alone his sanity.

Keitaro began sweeping the front porch, admiring the view, the cool breeze in the air. Though these times were rather hard, Keitaro couldn't wait to finally be a father. He could just imagine his newborn daughter. Why, he could practically hear her crying.

Then, he realized, he actually WAS hearing a baby crying.

To his total and utter shock, a baby was on his doorstep, lying in a basket, crying for its mother.

Keitaro's surprised yelp could be heard on the other side of Japan.

* * *

Ten years later...

* * *

"Urashima-san, right? Nice to meet you. I'm Fred.."

"And this is George."

"You're daft, I'm George."

"Then who am I?"

"You're Gred perhaps and I'm Forge."

"Bloody good."

Harry looked between the pair, chopsticks in his mouth. "Um, Fred and George, right?" he asked, pointing out the twins from left to right.

"Actually it's the other way around but no fuss," said Fred with a grin from the right. "I'd like to ask..."

"We'd like to ask actually," added George from the left.

"How you manage to do that clothes stripping thing. We never thought propelling a charm within a sneeze would work like that," said Fred.

"And we were hoping you'd impart some of your wisdom into our minds," said George.

"So to speak." finished Fred.

Harry smiled and rubbed his head. "Fu, fu, fu. Well mainly I just sneeze and out comes the stripping. I think it's because I live in a Girls Dormitory and I see a lot of my sisters naked."

"Your sisters?" chorused the twins.

"Uh huh, Motoko-bachan, Mutsumi-bachan, Su-bachan, Shinobu-bachan, Sarah-neechan, Ema-neechan, even momma when papa manages to klutz out at times. Of course they're not my blood relatives like Konoka-chan and momma and papa is but it gets there."

Fred and George looked back and forth at each other and said in a dual hushed odd tone of voice, "Urashima-san, could... we visit your home? It sounds like a lot of fun."

"Sure!" said Harry.

"Wicked!" the boys chorused.

* * *

Love Hina Remix

written by Shaun Garin

Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. All characters belong to their creators. Used for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 2 : Four Eyed, Two Paired Freak Fest!

* * *

"You'll see that Hogwarts hosts some of the oddest things you have ever seen before in your life," said Fred as he lead Harry around, one arm draped around his shoulder.

"From moving staircases to alive paintings to all sorts of things," added George. "Of course there are MANY ways to break the rules here at the school."

"Most of the time our headmaster doesn't even blink," put in Fred.

"That's because he probably encourages rebellion," finished George.

"Our headmaster is a loony, no mistake about that, but ruddy brilliant." said Fred as they entered a hallway with a three-eyed humpbacked witch. "Here we are. Secret passageway number one."

"This'll take you straight into Hogsmeade," said George. "And into the basement of Honeydukes sweet shop. Fred and I use it all the time to stage raids there."

Harry grinned and rubbed a hand behind his head. "Fu, fu, fu, sounds like a lot of fun."

"Right. You want to tap the witch's hump with your wand and say _Diffendio_. That'll make it open up." said Fred, demonstrating with a tap. The humpbacked witch moved aside and then Fred tapped it again to close it. "You don't want to do this when professors are around mind you."

* * *

"This is the entrance to the kitchens," said George as they stopped in front of a painting with a large fruit bowl. "You can ask the house elves for food. They won't mind, and in fact they enjoy doing so. Just don't hand them any clothing."

"House Elves are enslaved to a place," said Fred.

"But they love it, except for one or two mad House Elves," said George.

"Or some that are mistreated," added Fred. "But they usually don't speak up about it all."

"The ones here at Hogwarts love their jobs, and are paid in new tea-towels with the Hogwarts Crest on it," said George.

"Cooking is a messy business after all," finished George.

"What you want to do," said Fred, "is tickle the pear."

George reached out and tickled the pear and then it giggled. The portrait swung open on silent hinges as a crowd of House Elves looked out at the world.

"Kyah, so cute!" exclaimed Harry as he reached down and patted one on the head.

"Go ahead mate, ask for some food," said George who had liberated a pie. Fred had worked his way into a tart.

"Um..." Switching to his native Japanese, Harry asked "A bowl of rice topped with pickles, sashimi and some soy sauce. Is that all right?"

"Yes Potter-sama!" chorused a small group of House Elves to the side who got to work making the food. Soon, the food was all done and Harry dug his chopsticks into the rice and raw fish happily.

"Hey, Urashima-san," said George. "What is that?"

"Sashimi, rice and pickles with soy sauce," said Harry. "Oh and please call me Harry."

"Right. Just plain Harry or Harry-san?" asked Fred.

"Harry will do," said Harry with a smile.

Fred grinned at George. "Progress brother of mine," he crowed happily as he worked on his tart.

"Indeed," said George. "Even our little brother hasn't earned the right to call Harry by his first name."

"Ickle Ronnikiens would stumble over his honorifics anyhow," said Fred.

* * *

"So who taught you how to speak English, Harry?" asked Fred as they lead him around the castle.

"Papa mostly," said Harry. "Papa is an archaeologist. That's how he met my birth father, Potter James. Oh, sorry, James Potter. I'm still not too used to using English on a daily basis."

"You don't have too much of an accent," said George. "So how did your fathers meet?"

"Papa met James on a dig in Scotland, looking for some kind of weird artefacts. James was sent to keep them out of trouble because they were magical. Papa and James then made a promise to watch the child of the other if something happened to any of them." Harry sighed. "Although one step into the wizarding world and it was "Harry Potter This" and "Harry Potter That". They can't grasp that I don't have much of an attraction to the last name of Potter."

"I see," said Fred. "Being famous really isn't part of your priorities. You're just a normal kid."

"Who blows off women's clothing with a powerful sneeze," added George and Harry laughed his gentle Fu, Fu, Fu laugh.

"Oh, I have a picture of my family here," said Harry, pulling out a wallet and grabbing a photograph.

Fred and George peered at it. In the photograph, there was a picture of a lovely woman with reddish brown hair holding onto a slightly younger Harry and a dark haired innocently wide eyed black haired girl who looked so much like him, except for her dark eyes. Next to them was a man dressed in a casual shirt and slacks with his hair and glasses askew and a blood trail running down his forehead. Crammed around were several other women. All of them were very beautiful indeed. On the bottom were crammed two men, one a little rounded than the other but wearing glasses and a third man dressed casually in a rather expensive looking suit.

"Wow," said Fred, pointing to one of the girls. "She's hot."

"That is Motoko-bachan," said Harry. "She's a Shihan, a Master Teacher of a big name dojo in Kyoto. She also writes some of the most popular trashy romance novels in Japan."

"Who's that then?" asked George, pointing at a seemingly younger girl.

"That's Ema-neesan," said Harry. "She came to stay at the dorm just before momma and papa got married. She's now twenty five and in her fourth year of school at Tokyo University in the Musical Department. She went the route of Papa and managed to pull through on her third try in the entrance exams. Next to her is Sarah-neesan who's twenty four and she's got a relationship with Haitani-niisan since she seems to be going the route of attractive older men. Sarah-neesan is a Graduate Student in the Physical Education department. The three men on the bottom of the photograph are Haitani-niisan, Shirai-niisan and Kentaro-niisan. Kentaro-niisan is dating Kitsune-neesan."

"Japanese women really age gracefully," said Fred with a grin.

"Indeed," said George. "Mum's no spring chicken anymore, that's for sure. Who's this?"

"That's Shinobu-bachan. She's a big name manga-ka and writes a manga series called _Mahou Sensei Negima_, based off of all of us. She's twenty-eight now and still lives with us. We all commute to our jobs from Hinata House or what not. Next to her, the tanned woman is Su-bachan. She's twenty nine now and get this; she's queen of the island of Molmol."

"Gwah!" exclaimed the Weasley Twins. Harry laughed and nodded.

"Yeah! It was a surprise that Su-neesan was a princess studying abroad. She was in the political studies back in Tokyo University before she became queen. I have a picture of her daughter, my best friend."

"Lets see," said Fred and Harry pulled out his photograph. It was a dynamic one, a picture of Konoka laughing at Harry as he was being jump kicked by a deeply tanned reddish haired girl who wore bells in her long hair. "Wow, how did they get that kind of shot? You can even see the spit flying from your mouth."

"Kitsune-bachan is good with the camera," said Harry as he rubbed his head with a grin.

* * *

"... and so, papa trips and then wham, falls right into Motoko-bachan's cleavage. Motoko-bachan goes completely RED and then she pulls out the Hina Blade with a yell of "Cutting Air Spark, Third Form!" he goes FLYING right into momma who was still moody after an argument and he gets punched into a tree, knocking it over with the force of his hit!"

"Your dad must be invincible," grinned Fred, holding up a bottle of Butterbeer.

"I'll drink to that!" added Harry as he took his own drink and drained it. Beside him, Tama-kun combination Hiccuped and Myahed at the same time. It came out something of a tiny Hiyah! "Hmm, does Butterbeer give a bit of a buzz?"

"Depending on how much you drink of it," grinned George as Harry put away his sixth bottle. "I'm sure we haven't attempted it yet but I'm sure there's a limit."

"You like to drink huh?" said Fred as he downed his second bottle.

"Fuuuu... the sauce is something I have a weakness towards," said Harry as he pulled out another from the crate. "Momma blames Mutsumi-bachan for that."

"Look at the three of you," said Hermione as she folded her arms as she stared at them from across the room. "Shouldn't you all be studying right now?"

"Can't say we need to right now," said George with a grin. "Come and join us!"

Hermione sniffed. "Unlike you I need to focus on my studies."

"Aw, don't be like that Granger-san," giggled Harry as he got up and moved over to her. "I mean, it's just the first week. Do you have to study like that all the time?"

"What about you? Apparently from the way you talk about your parents, your mother must have drilled some things into you."

"Fu, fu, fu," giggled Harry and Hermione reddened as he slipped an arm around her. "I think... that papa and momma also said... if you can't enjoy studying, it doesn't make things worth while."

"I... I enjoy studying," stammered Hermione as Harry leaned in so that their foreheads were touching. "What... are you doing?"

"Fuu..." without warning, Harry pecked her on the cheek. "I think you work too hard. Be careful, a pretty face like that doesn't need thick coke-bottle glasses, you know?"

"I have to get back to studying," stammered out Hermione, turning her head away in a flash. Hairs brushed against Harry's nose and his eyes crossed. Hermione looked at him, his breath coming in sharp bursts and said, "Uh oh."

"ACHOOOO!"

"KYAHHHHH!" cried Hermione as she was blown head over heels from the force of his sneeze. Harry stumbled around, dazed for a moment before he fell into Pavarti's lap who blinked. Harry looked up and then his nose tickled.

"ACHOOO!"

"Harry's a pervert!" cried Pavarti as she was suddenly dressed in nothing but a training bra and panties and the Gryffindor Common Room descended into chaos.

* * *

"I suppose this was coming," said Harry as he scrubbed the dungeon floor with the brush. Wetting out the rag, he wiped up the soap and stood up. "What do you think, Tama-kun?"

"Myah," said Tama-kun who had a little rag tied around his head.

"I knew this would be fun, ne," said Harry with a smile.

"Myah!"

"Get back to work!" snapped Filch and Harry laughed and went to work with a turtle following up.

* * *

"Mail call," called out Kitsune as she walked into the Hinata House. "Lets see... Sarah, Su, me - eew, bills, Keitaro... oh, hey Kei!"

"Yeah?" asked Keitaro as he poked his head out from a secret passageway. In one of his hands was clenched a hammer. "Oh mail."

"Heh," said Kitsune as she took a drag of her cigarette. "Here, it's from the kiddo."

"A letter from oniichan?" called out Konoka, looking down from the stairs. "Kitsune-bachan, can I have it?"

"Sure kiddo," grinned Kitsune as Konoka squealed "Yay!" and ran upstairs with the letter. "Hey, Keitaro, you're only pushing thirty seven. You and Naru thinking of another kid?"

"Ehhh, not sure," said Keitaro as he pulled himself out of the hole in the wall. "Speaking of which, when are you and Kentaro-san going to give US kids?"

Kitsune giggled. "You're behind schedule there Kei." She patted her stomach and Keitaro blinked. "What, you didn't know? Kentaro and I are getting married next month and I'm expecting."

"Congratulations!" cried Keitaro, hugging the other woman. "Wow, we just need Haitani and Sarah to set a date and we're all set!"

"Something about a date?" asked Naru, walking downstairs. At thirty five, she was still a beautiful woman.

"Naru! Kitsune's pregnant!" cried Keitaro happily.

"Kyaaaah! Really?" cried Naru, grabbing her best friend in a giant hug. "Aw when did you keep this from me?"

"Hey, you won't spare details, right?" grinned back Kitsune. "And I'm two months in. We're taking our time on the wedding though."

"Damn you, you're acting like Haruka and Seta!" cried Naru. "We need to plan!"

"Something going on here?" asked Motoko curiously as she walked into the room with Su hanging over her shoulders like she was still fifteen.

"Kitsune's pregnant!" exclaimed Naru happily.

"Party!" cheered Su happily.

* * *

"Another letter from Harry?" asked Ema as she set the clothing onto the line. "What does he say?"

"He's enjoying it but he misses us," said Konoka happily. "Awww, that's so cute!"

"What's a Hogwarts? Is it yummy?" asked Asuna, hanging down from the overhead bars.

"Oh Asuna, you know what Hogwarts is," grinned Konoka, giving her friend a kiss on the cheek. "So, did you hear that Kitsune-bachan is pregnant?"

The tanned red haired girl let herself drop and flopped onto her feet like she was a cat. "Yep!" she exclaimed. "Mom is down there getting the next party all going and making sure to get sake for Kitsune."

"Eeew, just like old times," grinned Ema. "You guys wanna help me shop then? I think we need to send an extra large package to Harry this time around."

"Hey, Ema! When are you getting married?" asked Konoka and Ema blushed.

"Well... I'm seeing this nice guy." At a chorus of "ooohs!" she continued. "He's... my sensei."

There was a round of blinking and Asuna was on Ema's head. "Ooooh, kinky!"

"So what's his name?" asked Konoka curiously.

"Takakura A. K. Takamichi," said Ema, blushing. "He's a wonderful man, only a year older than I am. He's also got a sister named Takakura T. Evangeline. They're half English so their names are a little different than ours."

"Eeew, do your best Ema!" exclaimed Konoka.

* * *

"Mooom! Daad! Are you guys coming for the party?"

Su grinned at her little red haired clone and said, "I'll be there in a sec. Motoko, can you go along with our daughter?"

Motoko, Su's husband and royal consort by Mol-Mol standards, grinned and headed off. "C'mon princess, lets go and mingle with the commoners."

Asuna giggled. "You're silly daddy!"

Su watched the pair go as she got up and dusted her hands. At the age of thirty, Su was a gorgeous and exotic young woman with an equally exotic husband who was in fact, a woman. It was not uncommon for a Mol-Mol Royal to take a female lover but Su was probably the first to ever wed her female consort without taking on a male one. Shinobu looked at her friend as she too got up from helping Su with her latest Mecha Tama-chan Version 45.0 "Still regret things sometimes?" asked Shinobu curiously and Su shook her head.

"Naw, I still love Motoko with all my heart and she's kinky ya know? But you know, it is Keitaro's thirty eighth birthday this year. He's almost forty."

"Sempai has grown a lot over the years," said Shinobu in agreement. "I should be calling Eishun sooner or later."

"Oh yeah, your boyfriend of how many years now?" grinned Su. "Are you still thinking of Kei when you make out with Eishun?"

"SU!" cried Shinobu, chasing the older woman around.

"Nyah, ha, ha!" laughed Su as she dodged around Sarah and Haitani. Sarah shrugged.

"It's good that Su never changed," said Sarah.

"How DID she manage to get this place as an embassy?" asked Haitani curiously.

"She's the queen. It's GOOD to be the queen."

* * *

_Dear Big Brother,_

_If you're reading this and my handwriting is unsteady, it's because Mutsumi-bachan has probably given me something alcoholic to drink._

_Today's a wonderful day. Your letter came and I was so happy to hear from you again. Kitsune-bachan is getting married in two months during the Christmas Break so come down and visit! She wants you to be the ring bearer anyhow. She's also expecting so we may have someone new to play with later on, although lets not let the age gap change things, okay?_

_Asuna is hanging over my shoulder as I write this. She's munching on a banana dango right now and those grease splatters are her dango's being much too fresh. Ema is also dating a new guy and he's her professor over at Tokyo University._

_Mom and dad miss you a lot and I do too. Are you keeping up with the family art? I hope Tama-kun is keeping you out of trouble right now. Tama-chan is here as well, hovering over my shoulder reading this. She sends all her best to the little one._

_I miss you, Big Brother. Come and visit!_

_Konoka._

_PS : My Bust has grown another inch. I think Asuna is doing the big sister bust checker on me and her again. Silly girl. Although I wouldn't mind you doing it._


End file.
